


Obiwan/Sabé ~ Sobiweek 2018 ~ Unpossibly Loveless

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Unpossibly Loveless (SW AU) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Romance, SObiweek, sabewan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Obiwan met Sabé. Did they find love?





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sobiweek ~ 9-15th of September 2018  
> I will show two more spot vids,one on Tuesday and on Thursday :)  
> On last day, I will post my older work.


	2. Phantom Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E1 - invasion - a new enemy finds his lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is sobiweek and I made a vid with Sabé and dark obiwan ;)


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil found his fairy lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobiweek - this time a more fantasy version, lately I just want to make every into angel, fairy, devil etc. Why not Sabe and Obiwan?


	4. Old works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my old works with Sabe and Obiwan

E1 ---- Queen and her maids were saved by Jedi. Together, they travelled to Tatooine and while the ship was repaired, Obi-wan became a friend to the Naboo's queen. Panaka did not like the way Sabe behaved, she was a decoy and she should have known her place. Soon, Obi-wan realised that Sabe was a maid, but he forgive her. When the war was over, our lady still was pushed to end her relation to the Jedi. Amidala still could be in danger and she could be needed, additionally Obi-wan as a Jedi would surely never leave the Jedi order, what Sabe will do?

  
PART 1  
  
PART 2  
  
OTHER VID  



End file.
